1. Technical Field
Various embodiments of the present invention relate to a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the same. More specifically, the embodiments of the present invention relate to a semiconductor device including a contact region and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Related Art
A semiconductor device includes conductive patterns, and insulating layers disposed between the conductive patterns and insulating the conductive patterns. A portion of each conductive pattern may be used as a contact region that is connected to a contact plug.
For example, a three-dimensional semiconductor device includes a stack structure in which conductive patterns and insulating layers are alternately stacked. The end of the stack structure is patterned as a stepped structure and used as a contact region. Contact plugs are connected on the conductive patterns with the stepped structure. The contact plugs include a top portion to which a wire transmitting a signal is connected, and may transmit the signal to the conductive patterns.
According to high-density integration of a semiconductor device, a level of difficulty of a process of connecting the contact region of the conductive pattern and the contact plug is increasing. Particularly, there is a concern that the contact plug penetrates the target conductive pattern and is connected to another conductive pattern, or the contact plug fails to reach to the upper side of the target conductive pattern.